


[podfic] Seòlta and the Silkie King

by BabelGhoti



Category: English and Scottish Popular Ballads - Francis James Child, Folk Songs, The Great Silkie of Sule Skerry - Anonymous (Song)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bargaining, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Curses, F/M, Family, Folklore, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Retelling, Revisionist Folk Tale, Selkies, Shapeshifting, Uninformed Consent, podfic cover art welcome, therianthropy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabelGhoti/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: A retelling, in prose and verse, of "The Great Silkie of Sule Skerry" (Child ballad #113).





	[podfic] Seòlta and the Silkie King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverr/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Seòlta and the Silkie King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992065) by [silverr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverr/pseuds/silverr). 



**Fic** : Seòlta and the Silkie King

 **Author** : silverr

 **Read by** : BabelGhoti

 **Length** : 22:41

 **Bitrate** : 128 kbps

 **File size** : 20,7 MB

 **Music** : [_The Great Silkie of Sule Skerry_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MHADloocSLk) by Julie Fowlis and [_Scottish Highlands_](https://www.jamendo.com/track/1457293/scottish-highlands) by Alexander Stein.

 **Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/c2b4oclv8h7i4xg/silverr+-+Se%C3%B2lta+and+the+Silkie+King+%28read+by+BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

 **Stream** : [here](https://clyp.it/55mt4mpa?token=884a8e2a0c12cbd422b3bc1c99035a30)


End file.
